Tu maldición, mi bendición
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que un chico fue maldecido de pasar la vida eterna convertido en gato, hasta que encuentre el amor verdadero, pero Amu no cree en esas cosas ¿o si Amu?. Amuto, Rimahiko,Kutau.
1. La leyenda

**Tu maldición, mi bendición. **

**La leyenda**

_Cuenta una leyenda que una que un chico al cual lo maldijeron con pasar la eternidad convertido en un gato, por las noches él se convierte en un chico pero cuando sale el sol vuelve a ser un gato, este hechizo solo desaparecerá cuando encuentre al amor verdadero y este sea correspondido._

-que bonito cuento mami-dijo una pequeña niña.

-esas son tonterías-dijo otra más grandes- quien cree en esa historia, además es poco original es como la de la princesa y el sapo.

-eso no es cierto, es una historia muy bonita-dijo la pequeña niña a su hermana.

-esas son solo niñerías-dijo y siguió caminando como si nada por el pasillo, mientras sus padres decían lo genial que era.

AMU POV´S

Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, tengo 16 años hace poco me mude a esta ciudad junto con toda mi familia, en cuanto llegue a la escuela comencé a ser conocida como la chica _cool & spicy, _pero en realidad no soy así, pero temo que si los demás se dan cuenta de cómo soy en realidad no me acepten. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto salí al balcón y mire el cielo estrellado me pregunto si ¿realmente será real esa leyenda?, sin dar mucha importancia volví a mi cuarto y me recosté, y recordé la primera vez que la oí me la había contado mi abuela, en un principio pensé que realmente era real, pero cuando crecí me di cuenta de era muy parecida a otras historias de hadas y supuse que no era real solo era un cuento de hadas más pero ¿y si fuera real?, debo dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, me fui a dormir.

**oooooooOoooooo**

Me levante temprano para ir a la escuela, y cuando llegue me senté en mi lugar y no hable con nadie, como siempre los demás chicos me miraban y comenzaban a decir nuevos rumores de mí. El día paso rápido y por fin las clases terminaron y me fui a mi casa, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo mi madre me pidió que fuera a comprar unas cosas así que salí, pero cuando ya iba de regreso ya era de noche y fue entonces cuando un chico paso corriendo y me empujo, pero antes de que callera el me atrapo y me di cuenta de que era un chico muy guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules al igual que su cabello y no pude evitar sonrojarme por la cercanía de su rostro con el mío, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el salió corriendo y ni siquiera me pidió disculpas sólo siguió corriendo "que mal educado" pensé y seguí caminando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus bellos ojos.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Una vez más me levante temprano para ir a la escuela, pero esta vez me levante mucho más temprano tanto que aun no amanecía así que baje y tome mi desayuno con calma y me fui caminando tranquilamente a la escuela mientras el sol todavía no salía, así que caminaba despacio y fui a dar una vuelta antes de entrar a la escuela y fue entonces cuando me tropecé con el mismo chico de anoche y otra vez iba corriendo, pero esta vez no se detuvo.

-¡quítate de mi camino!-grito mientras me empujaba y seguía su recorrido hacia un callejón.

-¡oye fíjate por dónde vas!-le grite mientras lo seguía hasta el callejón, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que salió el sol, unos tipos pasaron corriendo y gritándole al chico.

-¡ladrón regresa aquí!-grito un hombre mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, en eso llegaron más tipos.

-parece que se escapo otra vez-dijo uno de los que acababa de llegar.

-valla ese chico sí que es raro cada vez que lo tratamos de atrapar se desaparece-dijo el otro hombre.

-oye niña-me llamo uno de los tipos-¿viste por donde se fue?-me pregunto y yo no supe que responder.

-no-respondí, ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?-oiga ¿Quién es ese chico?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-no lo sé-me respondió el hombre y yo lo mire confusa-ese chico siempre roba en las tiendas por la noche o antes de que amanezca, pero nunca sale a la luz del día.

No dije nada solo espere a que los tipos se fueran, y mire el callejón pero no había nadie, escuche un ruido detrás del bote de basura y pensé que sería el chico pero cuando me acerque pude ver que sólo era un pequeño gatito negro, pero cuando me acerque para agarrarlo me di cuenta de la hora que era y que ya se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela así que no le hice caso al gato y me fui corriendo a la escuela, pero cuando llegue me puse a pensar en que ese chico era muy extraño y lo más extraño era que cuando entre al callejón ya no había nadie.

IKUTO POV´S

Un poco más y me atrapan jejeje que tontos, bueno al menos ya tengo lo de mi desayuno comencé a comer la comida que había robado y luego me fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad luego de un rato me dio sueño así que busque un buen lugar para descansar, luego de una buena siesta camine vagando por toda la cuidad, ha es cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi tengo…bueno ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos años tengo ¿Cuál es mi historia? Bueno es una historia muy larga todo empezó por qué… bueno todos deseamos algo, y mi padre deseo algo que nunca debió desear y a partir de ahí la maldición comenzó. De repente oí unos ladridos detrás de mí y eso sólo significaba una cosa PROBLEMAS, ¿Por qué? Pues porque…creo que olvide mencionarlo soy un _gato_, antes de que pudiera huir aparecieron más perros acorralándome, así que salte lejos de ahí y corrí a todo lo que mis patas daban pero a los perros del principio se le iban uniendo mas perros y por más que trate de librarme de ellos no pude, por fin vi un enorme árbol el cual escale lo más rápido que pude y deje a todos los perros abajo y entonces recordé yo no me sabia bajar de los árboles, y me di cuenta de que frente de una rama que estaba un poco más alta había una ventana, y me di cuenta de que estaba en un escuela.

-¡algún día te atraparemos me oíste!-grito uno de los perros, ¡ha! también olvide mencionar que puedo entender a otros animales, tantos años han pasado desde que esto comenzó que con el tiempo me acostumbre a poder entenderlos. Comencé a subir por el tronco hasta subir a la rama y llegar a la ventana, y me di cuenta de que la chica que estaba senada junto a la ventana era la misma de esta mañana, antes de que saltara a la ventana me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada ¿y ahora como voy a bajar?, Esa era mi pregunta.

AMU POV´S

Era un día caluroso ya que era verano, así que el maestro me pidió que abriera la ventana y en el momento en que la abrí me di cuenta de que en el árbol que estaba frente estaba el pequeño gato de esta mañana, y en cuanto abrí la ventana el gato salto dentro y salió corriendo espantando a todos mis compañeros y saltando por todas las bancas hasta llegar a la puerta y salir huyendo del salón.

IKUTO POV´S

Luego de entrar por la ventana se armo un gran borlote (ósea un relajo) corrí por todo el salón tratando de huir hasta que por fin logre salir del salón y de la escuela.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Ya era de noche y caminaba por la ciudad tranquilo adoraba las noches por que podría regresar a ser yo. Busque entre todas las casas, y cuando por fin la encontré entre en ella por la ventana y ahí la vi, estaba dormida ella era Utau mi hermana pequeña se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que mi hermana aun vive si ya han pasado muchos años?, bueno lo que pasa es que ella tiene parte de la misma maldición que yo pero como ya dije es una historia larga, me acerque a su cama y la tape bien y acaricie su cabello la verdad es que es mi hermanita y la quiero mucho, pero ella no puede saber de mi, ni ella ni mi madre, ellas piensan que yo morí hace mucho pero eso no es cierto, bueno me voy antes de que sepan que estoy aquí.

AMU POV´S

Los encuentros que he tenido con ese chico misterioso y lo que me dijo el señor me hicieron pensar en lo rara que es esta ciudad, y los hechos extraños con ese gato me han dejado todavía más pensativa que antes, me pregunto ¿Quién será ese chico misterioso?

_Hola bueno este es mi primer fic con esta pareja espero que les agrade._


	2. Luna llena, y retos

**Luna llena, y retos.**

AMU POV

Me levante temprano como siempre me di un baño rápido y me fui a la escuela, mientras caminaba por la calle pensaba en el chico que vi el otro día, el hecho de que solo salga de noche es raro y que desaparezca con la luz del día es más raro aun, pero…¡¿Por qué rayos me preocupo por eso? , moví mi cabeza tratando de despejar esos torpes pensamientos de mi mente y seguí mi camino a la escuela y entonces recordé a ese extraño gato, que por alguna extraña razón me causa tanta curiosidad. Luego de llegar a la escuela me senté en mi lugar y mire por la ventana hacia el árbol de enfrente, no había nada, por un momento pensé que tal vez ese gato estaría ahí, pero no era así lo cual me causaba un poco de tristeza, aun no entiendo la razón de que me sienta así, pero es que todo lo que pasa me causa mucha curiosidad, esta es un ciudad extraña y eso me llama la atención.

IKUTO POV

Era de día así que caminaba tranquilamente, busque un buen lugar de donde robar comida y encontré un mercado donde había mucha gente vendiendo de todo, había muchos puestos y pensé que sería un buen lugar donde podría robar un poco de comida, pero mis planes cambiaron cuando oí un voz detrás de mi o más bien un ladrido.

-¡oye tu!-trague saliva de forma pesada y voltee con mucho miedo esperando que no fuera lo que temía, y por muy mala suerte si lo era, una manada de perros atrás de mi o más bien la misma manada de perros que me perseguían siempre.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunte con un poco de miedo.

-nadie se burla de nosotros y menos un gato estúpido como tú-me gritaron los perros.

-tal vez sea porque no soy un gato-dije en un susurro.

-acaso tratas de burlarte otra vez de nosotros, pues no lo conseguirás-dijo uno de los perros y yo eché a correr y justo en ese momento se armo un gran alboroto ya que yo saltaba entre los puestos, mientras los perros corrían atrás de mi y destrozaban todo a su paso y la gente gritaba y otras corrían espantadas, y fue cuando para mi desgracia llegaron los de control animal, los perros se detuvieron y corrieron en dirección contraria a los de control animal, yo trate de esconderme pero uno de los tipos me agarro.

-mira qué bonito gato-dijo el tipo a otro.

-deja al gato y busquemos a los demás animales-dijo el otro con tono de molestia.

-pero si está muy bonito-dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda y en un descuido logre saltar he irme de ese lugar.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Era de noche y salí a caminar por la ciudad, tal vez podría ver a ese chico misterioso ¿pero que estoy pensando?, moví mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, caminaba tranquila por la calle hasta que llegue a un parque, me senté por rato de repente la gente empezó a irse del lugar casi corriendo, yo no entendía porque así que me acerque a una persona.

-disculpe, señor ¿Por qué todo el mundo se va?-le pregunte al señor que parecía llevar prisa.

-porque es luna llena- dijo y salió corriendo, ¿luna llena? Esa era la repuesta mas tonta que había oído en toda mi vida.

-oye niña-voltee para ver quién me hablaba-deberías irte de este lugar lo más antes posible-me dijo un señor alto con lentes.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte curiosa ya que nadie me daba una respuesta.

-porque es luna llena-me respondió de una manera fría.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-le pregunte molesta.

-¡no pidas explicaciones y vete de una buena vez!-me grito y casi me corrió del parque.

"que gente tan rara" pensé y me fui a casa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos comentaban sobre que anoche había sido luna llena, así que me acerque a los chicos que estaban hablando de eso para preguntarles ¿Por qué me habían corrido del parque ayer?.

-disculpen-uno de los chicos me miro.

-¿tú eres la alumna nueva?-me dijo y yo rodé los ojos.

-si como sea, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por la luna llena?

-ha es cierto eres nueva y aun no sabes de "eso" verdad-¿eso?

-¿Qué es "eso"?-le pregunte dudosa.

-pues es que en el parque cuando es luna llena se oye un que una persona toca el violín-¿el violín? Definitivamente esta ciudad era rara.

-¿el violín? Y eso que tiene de malo-le dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-pues que dicen que la persona que escucha el violín le pasa algo malo-dijo el chico.

-¿una leyenda?-les pregunte.

-si, trata de que hace mucho tiempo una persona, a pesar de los rumores paso por el parque en luna llena y luego de eso muchas cosas malas le pasaron-dijo el chico con mucha seguridad.

-pues yo no creo en esas cosas-les dije y ellos se miraron entre sí.

-oye que te parece un reto-me dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿un reto?-no comprendía que era lo que me querían decir.

-sí, te reto a ir al parque esta noche y buscar a la persona que toca el violín-me dijo el chico.

-está bien acepto el reto-le dije con toda la confianza del mundo, pero en el fondo estaba temblando.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Estaba en el parque ya era de noche y todos los chicos que me retaron me obligaron a traer una cámara para que no me escapara y grabara quien era quien tocaba el violín, cuando toda la gente se comenzó a ir yo me quede esperando a ori esa Melodía, Cuando el parque estaba vacío escuche una melodía y comencé a buscar quien la tocaba, hasta que llegue a donde un chico tocaba el violín yo solo lo observe en silencio mientras grababa con la cámara, era un chico bastante guapo y en eso me di cuenta de que era el mismo chico que había visto el otro día.

-oye deja de grabar ¿quieres?-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿me hablas a mi?-me golpee mentalmente por esa pregunta, pero es que estaba distraída.

-acaso hay alguien más aquí-dijo él y luego me sonrió-mi nombre es Ikuto-dijo él y yo lo mire sorprendida, aun no podía creer que ese chico causara tanto alboroto por las noches.

-el mío es Amu-le respondí con una sonrisa.

IKUTO POV

No entendía por qué le estaba hablando a esa chica, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, al menos no alguien que fuera humano.

-y ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunte, ya que normalmente la gente huía del parque por una estúpida leyenda que decía que si escuchaban el sonido de mi violín les traería mala suerte.

-pues lo que pasa es que soy nueva en la ciudad y me dijeron que si escuchaba el sonido de tu violín me traería mala suerte.

AMU POV

Cuando dije eso pude ver que Ikuto puso una cara decepciona y un poco triste.

-pues en ese caso vete antes de que te de mala suerte-dijo el de forma cortante.

-pero si yo no pienso eso-le dije de forma que no lo hiciera sentir mal-de hecho, yo vine aquí porque no le creí a mis compañeros lo de esa estúpida leyenda-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿de verdad?-dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron, mostrando una gran alegría.

IKUTO POV

No pude evitar sentirme muy feliz cuando esa chica dijo eso, ya que hace tanto tiempo que toda la gente creía que yo solo traía problemas.

-y dime ¿Por qué te ocultas de las demás persona?-me pregunto, y yo me sentí un poco triste.

-porque la gente cree que soy un fenómeno-dije y desvié la mira de la chica.

-pero yo no creo eso-dijo ella con un tono inocente.

-es porque no conoces la verdad-le dije con una mirada fría.

-¿Qué verdad?-pregunto ella.

Suspire-ninguna-dije y ella me miro.

-la verdad no me importa, yo soy de las personas que no juzgan a otras sin conocerlas y además todos tenemos algo que nos hace ser fenómenos ¿no?-dijo ella y yo la mire divertido.

-tal vez tengas razón-le dije y ella se sentó en el pasto.

AMU POV

-y ¿Por qué te perseguían esos tipos la otra noche?-le pregunte recordando ese suceso.

-porque les robe comida-me dijo como si no fuera nada grave.

-pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le dije y el solo me miro incrédulo.

-porque tenía hambre-dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-pues si, pero hay otras formas de conseguir la comida, por ejemplo trabajar honradamente-le dije y el solo me miro y bajo la mirada.

-pero no para mí-me dijo y yo cambie de tema y luego hablamos de trivialidades como cual era nuestra comida favorita o música favorita, entre otras cosa o y en eso llego ese tema.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-me pregunto.

-tengo 16 años ¿y tú?-le pregunte y el borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-no lo sé-dijo y volteo a ver a otro lado.

-¿pero como no puedes saber cuánto años tienes?-le dije confundida.

-bueno es que han pasado tantos años con la misma edad que no podría decirte-dijo él y yo lo mire sin entender nada-pero si insistes, tengo 18 años-dijo él y yo lo mire, tenía un cuerpo genial, me sonroje al pensar esto y en eso me di cuenta de que eran las ¡2:00am! Rayos ¿pues cuanto tiempo estuvimos platicando? Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

IKUTO POV

Le mentí, pero no quería que supiera la verdad en eso ella se paro rápido.

-es muy tarde me tengo que ir-dijo ella y comenzó a correr y en eso me di cuenta de que se le olvido su brazalete y fui atrás de ella para regresárselo y en eso ella iba corriendo cerca de las escaleras, cuando tropezó desde el primer escalón de arriba, pero antes de que callera al piso yo me avente para salvarla y sin darme cuenta saque mis orejas y mi cola de gato.

AMU POV

Estaba esperando recibir el golpe de mi cuerpo contra del suelo, pero sentí que alguien me abrazo y me evito el golpe, después de un rato abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que Ikuto me estaba cargando.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto y en eso me di cuenta de que tenía unas orejas de gato y cola de gato.

-¿Qué eres?-le pregunte asustada, ya que la gente normal no tenia cola ni orejas de gato, el solo bajo la mira y se acerco a mí.

-lo siento-dijo y toco mi frente y sentí una extraña energía y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

IKUTO POV

Me sentí completamente mal después de que le borre la memoria, pero no podía dejar que me descubriera, después de eso busque en sus cosas su credencial de estudiante y vi su dirección, y la lleve a su casa y la recosté en su cama y en eso me di cuenta de que tenía una cámara en su mano así que agarre la cámara y borre todo lo que tenia para que no supiera de nada de lo que paso en la noche y me fui del lugar.

AMU POV

Desperté en la mañana sintiéndome extraña y en eso me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cama ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?, baje a desayunar y mis padres estaba desayunado junto con mi hermana, y luego les pregunte qué era lo que había hecho anoche y me dijeron que me fui a mi cuarto a dormir. Cuando llegue a la escuela unos chicos se me acercaron.

-¿y cómo te fue?-dijeron ellos emocionado y yo no entendía nada de lo que me decían y entonces recordé lo del reto.

-pues no lo sé-les dije y ellos me miraron de forma rara.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-me dijo uno de los chicos

-pues es que no me acuerdo-les fui sincera.

-pero ¿tienes la cámara?-no entendía bien de que me hablaban pero después de un rato recordé que la cámara la había dejado en mi cuarto.

-es que se me olvido en mi casa-les dije y ellos solo se miraron entre sí.

-bueno no importa supongo que te fuiste después de que te dejamos ahí-dijeron y se fueron. Lo más extraño es que no recordaba que había pasado en la noche y después la clase empezó y después de un rato un nombre se me vino a la mente.

-Ikuto-susurre.

-¿Quién es Ikuto?-dijo una voz detrás de mí y yo me voltee y en eso vi a la persona que me había hablado.

_Hola._

_Espero que les allá gustado este capi, perdón por no haber subido la conti antes, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero bueno espero que les allá gustado._

_¿Quién será la persona que le hablo a Amu?_

_¿Amu recordara todo lo que paso?_


	3. Un gato herido

**Un gato herido**

AMU POV

-Ikuto-susurre.

-¿Quién es Ikuto?-dijo una voz detrás de mí y yo me voltee y en eso vi a la persona que me había hablado.

-¡Nagihiko!-grite de emoción al verlo y lo abrace.

-y no hay ninguno para mí-dijo otra voz que reconocí al momento.

-¡Kuukai!-le dije y también lo abrace-no saben cuánto los extrañe-les dije, ellos eran Kuukai Souma y Nagihiko Fujisaki, mis mejores amigos, pero tenía una duda. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunte y ellos sonrieron. -pues venimos a verte, ¿creíste que te dejaríamos sola en una nueva escuela?-me dijeron y yo los volví a abrazar. -¿pero como…?-no me dejaron terminar. -bueno pues convencí a mi familia-dijo Nagihiko. -y yo moví influencias-dijo Kuukai. -pero falta alguien-les dije con tristeza. -Rima no pudo venir, pero se nos unirá en poco tiempo-dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa. -eso me alegra, ya iba a golpearlos por haberla dejado sola-les dije y ellos rieron. -oye pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Quién es Ikuto?-pregunto Nagihiko. -bueno la verdad es que no lo sé-les respondí-es que ese nombre se vino a miente sólo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

IKUTO POV

Estaba durmiendo hasta que oí una voz que me hablaba, ya habían pasado varios días de que vi a esa chica.

-buenos días-nya-me desperté y me estire.

-hola Yoru-le dije a mi amigo, el era un gato al cual conozco desde que el era muy pequeño y cuando su familia lo abandono en la calle yo lo adopte, el sabe que yo soy humano y sabe lo de la maldición. -los encontramos-dijo una voz y nosotros volteamos a ver, eran los perros de siempre.

-ya déjenme en paz-les dije y ellos me miraron y rieron-¿es que no se cansan de perseguirme todos los días?-les dije con fastidio.

-sinceramente…no- me dijeron mientras me preparaba para correr.

-muy bien, hoy les daremos ventaja -nos dijeron y Yoru y yo nos echamos a correr por las calles, mientras los perros nos perseguían y luego de correr por muchas calles encontramos un lugar en donde escondernos, era una casa y tenía unas rejas grandes.

-¡no entren ahí!-gritaron los perros, pero no hicimos caso y entramos lo cual fue un gran error.

AMU POV

Los días pasaron y todo siguió normal hasta que un día regrese de la escuela con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y luego de comer, me fui al parque, que por alguna extraña razón tenía muchas ganas de ir.

-qué lindo día-susurre viendo al cielo, pero tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

YORU POV

Enfrente de nosotros había varios perros, los cuales parecían agresivos y nos gruñían.

-no te muevas-susurro Ikuto, pero uno de los perros salto a donde estábamos nosotros

IKUTO POV

-tenemos que salir de aquí-le grite mientras corríamos, pero un perro se paro frente al él y antes de que lo mordiera yo me puse enfrente, sentí los colmillos del perro clavarse en mi cuerpo, luego de que me mordió me aventó contra un árbol que estaba cerca.

-¡Ikuto-nya!-yo me levante como pude a pesar de que me dolía.

-¡corre!-le grite yo puedo solo-le dije mientras trataba de mantenerme en pie.

-no te voy a dejar solo-nya-dijo y uno de los perros se aventó hacia él, pero de igual manera yo me interpuse.

-bueno en ese caso pide ayuda-le dije con la voz entrecortada por el dolor y el salió del lugar.

-muy bien perros ¿quieren pelear?-les dije corriendo y los rasguñe en la cara, ningún perro me iba a atacar sin que yo hiciera nada, después de todo yo soy un gato, soy un humano.

**OooooooOoooooo**

AMU POV

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque disfrutando del excelente clima que había, cuando me di cuenta de que mi pulsera se había caído, así que empecé a buscarla, hasta que la encontré cerca de unos arbustos, cuando en eso llego un gato y al verme se acerco a mí y yo lo acaricie, pero él me comenzó a jalar de la falda y por un momento pensé que ese gato me quería llevar a algún lado, pero luego esas ideas se desaparecieron, y el pequeño gatito maullaba y por un momento no me parecieron ideas tan locas, hasta que el gato jalo mi pulsera y se la llevo.

-oye espera mi pulsera-le dije y lo comencé a perseguir, lo que fue muy difícil ya que era rápido, me llevo a una gran casa con unas rejas grandes al parecer era una casa de ricos, salte las grandes rejas y empecé a buscar al gato el cual no estaba y en eso oí los chillidos de unos perros, me acerque a ellos y pude ver que estaban todos rasguñados ¿acaso ese pequeño gatito les había hecho esto?

-¡oye tú!-dijo un chico que venía corriendo hacia mí-¿Qué le hiciste a mis preciados cachorritos?-dijo acariciando a los perros, ¿cachorritos? Esos eran unos Rottweiler y unos Dobermann.

-yo no les hice nada-le dije molesta y en eso el pequeño gatito comenzó a morder mi zapato.

-¡un gato!-grito el chico-sácalo de aquí-dijo molesto.

-oye pero si no te ha hecho nada-le dije molesta ¿Por qué le desagradaban los gatos?.

-odio a los gatos, son animales feos-dijo él con cara de asco, "más feo estás tú" pensé-además ese gato hirió a mis lindos cachorritos.

-no creo que este lindo gatito allá hecho eso-le dije y levante al gato en mis manos mientras lo acariciaba, cuando vi un poco de sangre regada en el pasto-¿sangre?-susurre.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-ahí hay sangre-le dije señalando el lugar.

-debe de ser de mis lindo y preciosos cachorritos-dijo acariciándolos-¿Quién fue el desalmado que les hizo esto?-dijo exagerando todo y yo rodé los ojos y busque de donde provenía esa sangre, seguí el rastro de sangre hasta que vi un arbusto y en eso el gatito salto de mis brazos y corrió al arbusto.

-oye ¿Qué hay ahí?-le pregunte al chico y el solo me miro y me siguió.

-ten cuidado podría ser un animal peligroso-dijo él, pero yo no le hice caso y me acerque al arbusto y pude oír los maullidos del gatito y cuando me acerque pude ver otro gato, era más grande que el pequeño gatito, pero estaba muy herido, así que lo saque del arbusto y lo acurruque en mi pecho.

-baja esa cosa, puede tener algo malo-dijo el chico preocupado.

-pero sí está herido-le dije y pude ver que el gato respiraba con dificultad.

-llamare a un veterinario-dijo el chico y entro a su casa. No se si fue mi imaginación pero el otro gato parecía preocupado.

-tranquilo, tu amiguito va a estar bien-le dije al pequeño gatito mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-el veterinario vendrá en unos momentos-dijo el chico que acababa de salir de su casa.

-por cierto mi nombre es Tadase-dijo el yo le dirigí una sonrisa.

-soy Amu-le dije y en eso llego el Veterinario.

-¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido?-le pregunte y el chico sonrío.

-bueno es que es un Veterinario privado, que siempre atiende a mis mascotas-dijo él y en eso entramos a su casa para que el Veterinario atendiera a los animales.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Después de que el Veterinario atendiera al gato lo lleve a mi casa, mis padres dijeron que estaba bien mientras me hiciera cargo de él, cuando llegue pude notar que el gato seguía dormido por la medicina que le dio el Veterinario.

-no sé porque pero te me haces conocido-le susurre al gato que estaba dormido en mi cama.

**ooooooOoooooo**

KUUKAI POV

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cuando choque con una chica.

-lo siento-le dije pero ella no me contesto, parecía deprimida-¿estás bien?-le pregunte y ella salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿me hablas?-pregunto desconcertada y yo reí un poco-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto molesta.

-de nada-le dije y ella me miro molesta.

-como sea tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo y se fue dejándome una sonrisa en el rostro.

-es muy bonita-dije en un susurro.

-¿Quién es bonita?-dijo alguien y yo di un salto.

-Nagihiko me asustaste-le dije molesto y el sonrió, definitivamente esta iba a ser una larga semana.

**ooooooOoooooo**

AMU POV

Estaba en mi cama acariciando al gato que dormía plácidamente sobre mis piernas, cuando el gato comenzó a abrir los ojos, cuando me vio pareció espantado y se levanto rápido.

IKUTO POV

Desperté en un lugar desconocido y de repente vi a la chica del otro día que estaba acariciándome, si seguía en este lugar me podía transformar y ella lo varia así que me levante rápido lo cual fue un grave error porque todo el cuerpo me dolió y no me pude mantener de pie.

-no hagas eso te vas a lastimar más-dijo la chica y yo la mire, ¿Cuál era su nombre?- tranquilo será mejor que descanses o te vas a lastimar más-dijo ella tratando de calmarme pero yo no podía, tenia que salir de ese lugar a toda costa antes de que fuera tarde-perdón por asuntarte de esa manera, no era mi intención-decía ella, pero yo no hacía caso sólo trataba de levantarme, mire el reloj y la ventana ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Miau-¡rayos! No puedo hablar lo único que puedo hacer es maullar, siento todo el cuerpo adormecido y débil.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo…Amu ese era su nombre, no me queda de otra, me levante como pude y me acerque a ella-¿te duele el cuerpo?-dijo ella acercándome a su rostro, la mire a los ojos y recite el hechizo.

-duerme-pronuncie de forma suave y ella se quedo profundamente dormida, después de que ella se durmió mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar, ya me había acostumbrado a este cambio, pero después de que brillo no paso nada más no hubo transformación.

-¿pero qué?-dije en voz alta y me asome a la venta, era luna nueva lo cual significa que esta noche no sería humano, un segundo ¿hable?, sí hable. La verdad es que mis cambios son de acuerdo a la luna cuando hay luna nuevo me quedo en forma de gato pero puedo hablar como humano, cuando la luna esta en sus otras fases, puedo llegar a ser humano pero sólo por horas diferentes, cuando es luna creciente soy humano a partir de la media noche hasta que amanece, cuando es luna menguante soy humano a partir de que oscurece hasta la media noche. Me quede sin energía después de ese hechizo así que con lo poco de fuerzas que me quedaban me volví a recostar en la cama y me quede profundamente dormido.

**ooooooOoooooo**

AMU POV

En la mañana cuando desperté vi que el pequeño gatito estaba dormido, así que me fui a la escuela, en donde me encontré a mis amigos.

-hola Nagihiko-le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-hola Amu-dijo el de la misma forma.

-hola Kuukai-le dije, pero él no respondió-¿me estás oyendo?-le pregunte y el siguio sin contestarme.

-¿me estabas hablando?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte con preocupación

-sí, ¿Por qué?- respondió de forma desinteresada.

-lo que pasa es que conoció a una chica-dijo Nagihiko.

-a ya veo-dije con sonrisa picara-así que es eso-le dije y él se sonrojo.

-no sé de que hablas-dijo él como si no entendiera nada.

**ooooooOoooooo**

IKUTO POV

Desperté porque oí ruido en la habitación.

-valla hasta que al fin despiertas-dijo Amu-has estado durmiendo mucho se ve que estas cansado, debe ser la medicina-dijo ella y puso un plato de comida en el suelo y yo me acerque ya que no había comido en todo el día.

-miau-le dije y ella me abrazo.

-eres muy tierno, bien ahora se un buen chico y toma tu medicina-dijo dándome unas como pastilla, yo las comí.

-bien ahora voy a hacer mi tarea-dijo y yo me recosté, el cuerpo ya no me dolía, bueno no tanto, tal vez para mañana ya esté bien. Las horas pasaron y cuando ella acabo la tarea ya era de noche luego se acerco y acaricio mi cabeza.

-Ikuto-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-le dije y ella se me quedo viendo aterrada, fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error.

-ha…hab...hablo…el…gato-dijo viéndome asustada-¡el gato hablo!-grito y yo me levante ¿Qué voy a hacer?.

_Bueno aquí les dejo este capi espero que les allá gustado, prometo tratar de traer el próximo capi pronto, estoy en exámenes así que no sé exactamente cuando pueda escribir el siguiente capi, pero no creo tardar mucho._


	4. Me estoy volviendo loca

**Me estoy volviendo loca**

IKUTO POV

Ella vio que hable ahora ¿Qué hago?...pensé por un momento y luego se me ocurrió una idea y en ese momento entraron sus padres y su hermana a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa hija?-dijeron muy preocupados.

-ha…ha…bl..blo-dijo tartamudeando y sus padres la miraron sin comprender.

-¿Quién hablo hija?-le dije ron pero ella estaba muy pálida y selo me señalaba.

-¡EL GATO HABLO!-grito y sus padres la vieron como si de una loca se tratase.

-hija los gatos no hablan-le dijeron despacio y ella no salía del asombro.

-pero hablo yo lo oí-se me acerco y me tomo en brazos-vamos muéstrales a mis padres que hablaste, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que una idea cruzo por mi mete.

-Miau-maullé y ella se quedo con la boca abierta.

-hija vamos, sube a tu cama creo que necesitas descansar-dijo madre llevándola a la cama y arropándola para dormir.

-pero el gato hablo yo lo oí-dijo ella viéndome y yo voltee la mirada a otro lado.

-si hija, descansa mañana te toca escuela-dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

-pero hablo yo estoy segura, no estoy loca, enserio, cuando dije Ikuto el gato me respondió-dijo ella mirándome y yo la mire directamente a los ojos.

-descansa-dijo su madre mientras la acobijaba bien para que no tuviera frio en la noche y yo la mire con tristeza, una vez que sus padres salieron de la habitación ella se me acerco.

-tal vez mis padres tengan razón y solo fue mi imaginación-dijo y luego se volvió a acostar en su cama y se durmió.

**oooooooOoooooo**

AMU POV

Cuando llegue a la escuela no me pude concentrar en clase, me la pase pensando en el gato que hablo, porque por muy loco que sonara era verdad, anoche ese gato hablo y voy a conseguir pruebas.

-hola Amu-dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa y yo lo mire desanimada.

-hola-dije con desanimo y él se me quedo viendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el preocupado por mi actitud.

-tu ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que un gato habla?-el me vio y luego sonrío.

-que estás loca-dijo y yo escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

-pero hablando enserio ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo y lo mire con enojo y en eso llego Kuukai.

-hola Amu ¿Qué te pasa?-yo mire a los dos con enojo.

-nada, es solo que puedo jurar que anoche mi gato hablo-les dije, ellos se miraron y luego echaron a reír.

-oigan que les pasa es enserio- ellos rieron todavía más.

-lo siento Amu pero los gatos no hablan-me dijo Kuukai.

-tal vez solo fue tu imaginación-dijo Nagihiko.

-si-les ije y luego la aburrida clase empezó, después de clase me dirigí a mi casa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

IKUTO POV

Un poco más y ella se abría enterado de la verdad, bueno de igual forma tengo que encontrar la manera de esconderme o escaparme pero mientras este la luna nueva no habrá ningún problema, además tengo que recuperarme bien de las mordidas de los perros. Escuche cuando alguien abrió la puerta y vi a Amu entrar y dejar su mochila en la silla.

-que día tan más aburrido he tenido en la escuela-me miro y se me acerco-tal vez y nunca hablaste, solo fue mi imaginación-"si supieras" pensé y en eso el teléfono sonó y ella contesto.

-hola Rima ¿Cómo has estado?-su plática duro horas, horas en las que estuve aburrido y el hecho de no poder moverme mucho no ayudaba, mire a la ventana todavía no anochecía, sentí mi estomago rugir así que me levante.

-miau-maullé y empecé a jalar el pantalón de Amu y a verla con ojitos de petición.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto y yo la vi mientras ella se despidida y colgaba el teléfono. Mordí su pantalón y la jale hacia el plato de comida-¿tienes hambre?-me pregunto y volvió a maullar.

-muy bien espera ira por comida, pero tienes que quedarte quieto y tranquilo-dijo y salió de la habitación, cuando volvió me puso comida de gato en mi plato, ¿pero que se creía? Esa comida era horrible yo necesitaba comida, de humano ahora.

-miau-me queje y escupí la comida.

-¿Qué pasa?-me miro y luego miro a la comida-¿no te gusto?, pero si es comida para gatos-yo la mire con mi súper tierna mirada (como la del gato de Shek) y ella suspiro.

-está bien veré que más consigo-dijo y luego de un rato me trajo una lata de atún.

**ooooooOoooooo**

AMU POV

Después de un rato cuando vi que empezaba a oscurecer me fui a dormir temprano ya que me sentía cansada, pero cuando estaba dormida pude oirá una ¿voz? Si era la voz de una persona, juro que ya la había oído antes de a poco fui abriendo los ojos y mire a la ventana y pude ver a mi gato él era el que estaba hablando con otro gato, me volví a recostar pero algo cruzo por mi mente.

-¡el gato está hablando!-dije y me levante rápido de mi cama, el gato me miro yo lo sujete y lo empecé a mover de un lado a otro.

-estás hablando-el me miro mareado-vamos se que te oí vuelve a hacerlo-le dije molesta-se que no estoy loca estabas hablando con ese gato de ahí-le dije señalando al pequeño gatito de la ventana.

-Miau-¡pero que rayos!…estoy segura de que este gato puede hablar, pero nadie me cree.

-Amu ¿Qué pasa por que tanto ruido?-dijeron mis padres en la puerta.

-el gato volvió a hablar-les dije y ellos me miraron.

-querida ya hemos hablado de eso, mejor vuelve a dormir-dijo ella mientras me arropaba y me daba un beso en la frente, juro que en ese momento el gato me vio con tristeza.

-buenas noches-me despedí y me volví a dormir.

IKUTO POV

Unas horas antes…

Una vez que Amu se durmió pude oír en la puerta algunos rasguños, así que me asome y vi a Yoru en la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas Ikuto?-nya-dijo él se veía preocupado.

-ya estoy bien no te preocupes-le dije y él me miro con felicidad.

-me alegra que ya estés mejor-dijo él y en eso Amu se despertó y yo me quede callado, me ti la pata lo sabía, bueno el resto ya lo saben.

**oooooooOoooooo**

Estoy segura que el gato habla pero aunque lo intente nadie va a creerme, yo tampoco le creería a alguien que diga que su mascota habla.

-hola Amu-escuche una voz tras de mí pero no le tome importancia.

-hola-dije molesta pero cuando vi de qué persona se trataba me pare rápido y la abrace.

-¡Rima!-le dije abrazándola-¿pero como…?-no sabía que decirle-pensé que llegarías en unas semanas más-le dije con emoción.

-bueno lo que pasa es que quería darte una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero ayer no me dijiste nada cuando hable contigo por teléfono-le dije y ella sonrió.

-bueno si te lo hubiera dicho ya no sería sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno fue una linda sorpresa-le dije y ambas comenzamos a platicar hasta que la clase comenzó, y en eso llegaron Nagihiko y Kuukai corriendo.

-lamentamos llegar tarde-le dijeron al maestro y esperaron su aprobación para que los dejara entrar.

-pueden pasar-dijo y ella se sentaron y cuando Nagihiko miro a Rima corrió a donde estaba ella y la saludo, lo cual le molesto al maestro.

-que les parece si se saludan luego-dijo molesto y Nagihiko se disculpo y luego se sentó en su lugar. Cuando las clases acabaron Rima era el centro de atención, después de que todos salimos Rima y yo fuimos a mi casa a platicar, pero antes le conté de mi problema con el gato "que habla", a diferencia de los demás ella no se rio.

-no lo sé tal vez y si hable-dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

-¡al fin alguien que me cree!-grite feliz y ella sonrió.

-bueno, hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden explicar-dijo mirando al cielo-pero cuéntame ¿has conocido a algún chico "interesante"?-pregunto y yo la mire y pensé un rato, el nombre de Ikuto apareció en mi mete otra vez.

-Ikuto-susurre y ella me miro.

-así que Ikuto ¿eh?-dijo y luego me miro-y ¿cómo es él?-dijo ella yo volví a pensar.

-no lo sé-le respondí y ella me miro con sorpresa y algo confundida-es que ese nombre a estado rondando mi cabeza, además he soñado con un chico de hermosos ojos azules, como los de mi gato-cuando dije esto me di cuenta de algo, los ojos de mi gato son muy raros y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos me recuerdan a los ojos de ese chico, eso me puso a pensar.

-Amu ¿puedo ver a tu gato?-me dijo y yo asentí y ambas nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kento?-le pregunte y ella borro su sonrisa.

-nada bien, se molesto porque decidí venir a vivir aquí-dijo con mucha tristeza.

-pero ya se le pasara vas a ver-le dije aunque en el fondo me molestaba saber que su novio la tratara así, me molestaba que su novio fuera un patán que siempre la lastimaba.

-vamos te enseñare mi gato-le dije y ambas corrimos hasta mi casa, luego saludamos a mis padres comimos y fuimos a mi habitación, el gato estaba dormido en un cojín.

-qué lindo-dijo mientras lo acariciaba-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto.

-no le he puesto nombre aun-le dije y ella sonrió.

-bien entonces pongámosle un nombre-dijo y yo asentí en eso el gato despertó y nos miro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto y el gato la miro y maulló.

-creo que no tienes ganas de platicar ¿verdad?-le pregunte y el volvió a maullar y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-oye Rima ¿Qué te parece si luego le ponemos el nombre?-le dije y ella asintió y ambas salimos de la habitación.

-Tengo una idea para hacer que el gato hable-le dije y ella me miro interrogativa.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-pregunto y yo me asome y vi si el gato seguía dormido y así era.

-bueno pues que te parece si lo molestamos hasta que hable-le dije y ella sonrió ambas entramos a la habitación.

-muy bien ¿Qué nombre sería bueno?-empecé a decir el gato despertó.

-¿Qué te parase Puki?-dijo ella y el gato hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-o esponjoso-le dije y el gato volvió a hacer lo mimos y en ese momento, ambas seguimos poniéndole tanto nombre desagradables como degradantes.

-¿Qué te parce feo?-dijo ella el gato se veía molesto.

-o torpe-le dije el gato parecía un poco molesto, sabía que en algún momento iba a decirnos su nombre y en ese momento la noche callo y el comenzó a ¿brillar? Si a brillar, al parecer el no lo noto.

-Ikuto-dije de repente y el gato me miro a mi y a Rima.

-ese nombre me gusta más-dijo y ambas reímos y fue cuando él se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡lo sabia!-grite.

_Bueno este fue el 4 capi, espero que les allá gustado, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo que se llamara "¿quién eres?" y veremos un poco más de la historia de Ikuto._

_Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus _ _Reviews._


	5. ¿Quién eres?

**¿Quién eres?**

AMU POV

-¡lo sabia!- volví a gritar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿quieres parar ya?-pregunto el gato o querré decir Ikuto.

-no, es que debiste ver tu expresión-dije riéndome y el pareció molesto.

-¿así que puedes hablar?-pregunto Rima y el gato la vio con mala cara.

-pues creo que es más que obvio ¿no?-dijo molesto.

-bueno pero no te enojes-dijo Rima y él gato simplemente se hecho.

-ya es tarde y me tengo que ir-dijo Rima, mientras yo la veía con carita de perrito para que no se fuera.

-quédate otro ratito-le rogué pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-lo siento pero no quiero llegar tarde a casa-dijo saliéndome de mi habitación, yo la acompañe hasta la salida y luego regrese hasta mi habitación.

-bien ¿quien eres y por que hablas?-le pregunte seria al "gato-hablador" él cual solo me miro.

-que te importa-dijo cortante y yo lo mire de mala manera.

-bueno, me importa porque estas en mi casa y si no quieres que te eche a patadas será mejor que respondas mi pregunta-le dije molesta y el solo cerró los ojos.

-nadie te pidió que me trajeras a tu casa, si quieres echarme adelante hazlo a mi no me importa-dijo con los ojos cerrados y yo me moleste más, era obvio que no tenía pensado echarlo de verdad, ya no soy tan mala, pero me molestaba que no me dijera nada.

-eres insoportable-le dije y él me miro.

-y tú te ves linda durmiendo-cuando hizo este comentario me sonroje-lástima que solo eres una niña.

-¡pervertido!-le grite y el simplemente me miro de manera arrogante-¿me dirás porque eres un gato que habla?-le pregunte más molesta que antes.

-ya te dije que no es algo que te importe-contesto molesto.

-muy bien en ese caso-abrí la ventana-la ventana es lo suficiente grande puedes irte-el gato me miro.

-¿realmente correrás a un gato que está mal herido de tu casa?-¡rayos! Perdí en mi propio juego.

-¡está bien tu ganas no me cuentes nada!-grite molesta mientras tendía mi cama y me dirigía al baño para cambiarme.

-no es necesario que vallas al baño a cambiarte, puedes hacerlo aquí-dijo el gato con una mirada picara-como lo has hecho todos estos días-cuando dijo eso me sonroje tanto que un tomate se vería pálido comparado conmigo.

-¡pervertido!-le grite y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Por qué me causaba tanta curiosidad saber por Ikuto hablaba? Bueno supongo que porque es un gato y que yo tenga entendido los animales no hablan. Salí del baño con mi pijama puesto.

-buenas noches-le dije mientras apagaba la luz y me recostaba en mi cama.

-es una maldición-dijo el gato y yo lo mire.

-¿maldición?-le pregunte y él se acerco a donde yo estaba.

-quítame las vendas-dijo y yo lo mire confundida, no entendía porque quería que le quitara las vendas.

-pero aun sigues herido, no puedo hace eso-le dije preocupada.

-solo hazlo-dijo en un susurro y yo lo obedecí, cuando le quite las vendas me sorprendí al ver que todas las heridas estaban casi bien, ahora eran solo simple rasguños superficiales, muy pequeños rasguños superficiales.

-¿pero como…?-pregunte, las palabras no salían de mi boca no entendí nada.

-es parte de la maldición no importa cuán herido este nunca moriré, mis heridas se regeneran rápido, aunque como todo tiene un defecto, cuando los órganos los que salen lastimados son mis órganos todo se concentrara en ellos y las heridas superficiales no sanaran de una manera rápida -dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿heridas superficiales?-pregunte ya no comprendía bien.

-si, como lo son las torceduras, los esguinces, cortadas, etc.-dijo mientras veía a la venta la cual estaba abierta.

-eso es algo bueno ¿no?-le pregunte con una sonrisa, pero él no dijo nada.

-¡es algo horrible!-me grito-no sabes lo que es que los años pasen y que las personas que tú conoces mueren y tú no puedes hacer nada porque es el ciclo de la vida-cuando dijo esto sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

-pero…-no supe que decir me quede callada.

-no hay manera de acabar con esto, yo no puedo cambiar, esta maldición no se puede quitar-dijo con dolor en su voz.

-debe de haber una forma-le di ánimos-digo ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué tienes esa maldición?-le pregunte, tal vez yo podrá ayudarlo.

-lo hice para salvar a las personas que amaba, desgraciadamente no pude salvar a todas-dijo con tristeza.

-¿y no hay forma de romper la maldición?-tal vez había una forma.

-la única forma de detener la maldición es que yo pueda encontrar al amor verdadero y no creo poder hacer eso-dijo y yo me levante de la cama.

-¿pero porque no? Claro que podrás, toda persona puede encontrar el amor, algunos tardan más que otros pero siempre es algo que se puede encontrar-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-no es eso, pero ¿no tedas cuenta que yo no soy ni un gato ni un humano?-dijo con tristeza y dolor en su voz.

-¿eh?-no entendí a que se refería con humano-¿eres humano?-le pregunte y él me miro con cierta molestia.

-no importa-dijo cortante y se levanto de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte cuando vi que salto hacia la ventana.

-tengo cosas que hacer-dijo y salió por la ventana, y me quede viendo la venta ¿a qué se refería con que era un humano?

**ooooooOoooooo**

IKUTO POV

Necesitaba salir, las preguntas de Amu me llenaron la cabeza de recuerdos…terribles recuerdos…

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué te vas papá?-le pregunte, yo solo tenía 8 años, él solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue, en ese momento yo no entendí nada de lo que pasaba, pero bueno con el tiempo todas las verdades salen a la luz…

6 años después…

-te pareces mucho a tu padre-dijo esa maldita bruja que destruyo mi vida-puedo hacerte mucha cosas… ¿dime que es lo que más deseas?-pregunto y yo aunque al principio no le tenía mucha confianza pensé que el hecho de tener lo que más deseaba era genial, después de todo era mi única oportunidad para obtener mi mayor deseo, pero al pensar que era una persona que no conocía decidí alejarme y no volver a ese lugar…nunca pensé que realmente regresaría para pedir ese deseó.

2 años después…

-sabía que vendrías a mi-dijo ella-¿eso es lo que más deseas?-pregunto y yo asentí-pues lo tendrás-eso marco mi destino para siempre.

2 años más tarde…

-¡¿Por qué?-le grite y ella rio a carcajadas.

-te lo dije todo tiene un precio y tu ya has pagado lo que me debías…pero no has sido el único…ya que no sé dónde está tu padre…ahora pagaras tu su castigo…-después de eso comprendí que nada es gratis y por confiar perdí a la persona más importante para mi…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Llegue a ese lugar… ese lugar que tanto odiaba.

-sabía que volverías…

**ooooooOoooooo**

AMU POV

Me desperté al sentir la fuerte corriente de aire frio, mire a la ventana que está abierta y luego mire la hora, eran las 4:00 de la mañana y al parecer Ikuto aún no llegaba, me empecé a preocupar y a preguntar si realmente volvería, mire un rato la ventana hasta que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

-Amu despierta ya es tarde-dijo mi madre moviéndome para que despertara.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte aún dormida y acomodándome más en la cama.

-las 6:49-dijo y en ese momento me levante lo más rápido que pude y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba lista, salí lo más rápido que pude de mi casa y cuando al fin llegue a la escuela hice todo lo que normalmente hacia al llegar, pero tenía mucho sueño, después de todo espere a Ikuto un muy buen rato hasta que me quede dormida.

-¿estás bien Amu?-pregunto Rima y yo le asentí.

-si es solo que tengo sueño-le dije mientras bostezaba y me recargaba en mi banca, mire a la ventana y vi el árbol, ese árbol me traía recuerdos, cerré los ojos un momento.

**Flash Back**

Era un día caluroso ya que era verano, así que el maestro me pidió que abriera la ventana y en el momento en que la abrí me di cuenta de que en el árbol que estaba frente estaba el pequeño gato de esta mañana, y en cuanto abrí la ventana el gato salto dentro y salió corriendo espantando a todos mis compañeros y saltando por todas las bancas hasta llegar a la puerta y salir huyendo del salón.

**Fin del Flash back**

Ese fue el día en que lo vi por primera vez, el estaba en el callejón en donde busque a aquel misterioso chico.

-¿Dónde te metiste?-susurre, un sentimiento extraño embargo mi corazón me pregunte por un momento que era ese extraño sentimiento acaso era ¿preocupación? No sabía bien que era lo que sentí lo único que tenía claro era que esperaba que Ikuto volviera a casa.

-¿Amu?-dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunte totalmente distraída.

-la clase ya acabo es hora de irnos casa-en ese momento vi a Nagihiko que estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Kuukai y yo negué con la cabeza y me levante de mi lugar dispuesta a retirarme a mi casa para ver si Ikuto ya había regresado.

-Amu te parece si nos vamos juntas-dijo Rima y yo asentí, ambas caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar al parque.

-él se fue-dije con voz baja.

-¿quién se fue?-pregunto Rima y yo la mire triste.

-Ikuto se ha ido-dije con la voz apagada.

-¿Por qué se fue?-dijo ella y yo mire al suelo.

-no lo sé-dije y en ese momento sentí como si algo me faltara, era extraño aunque solo había pasado un par de días con ese gato, sentí como si lo necesitara, era como si algo nos uniera-ayer le pregunte la razón por la cual hablaba y me dijo que era una maldición-le conté a Rima después de todo ella me ayudo a descubrir a Ikuto.

-¿una maldición?-pregunto ella y yo asentí-¿Por qué?-yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-no lo sé, el no dio muchas explicaciones con respecto a eso, solo dijo que fue para proteger a las personas que él quería-dije.

-esos es muy lindo-dijo ella con una sonrisa-muy pocas personas darían todo por salvar a otras-dijo y yo asentí.

-Pero lo más raro que dijo fue que no era ni un humano ni un gato-le dije y Rima pareció pesarlo.

-bueno eso es raro, pero ¿no hay forma de romper la maldición?- pregunte y yo me quede pensando.

-pues la forma de romper la maldición es que encuentre el verdadero amor-le dije.

-¿piensas ayudarlo?-pregunto y yo asentí.

-pues sí, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué clase de maldición crees que tenga?-no había pensando en eso hasta este momento.

-mmm…no lo sé-dijo ella y yo agache la mirada.

-me voy a mi casa-le dije y ella asintió, una vez que fui comencé a correr hasta que llegue a mi casa, luego subí las escaleras hasta que llegue a mi cuarto y busque a Ikuto con la esperanza de que él estuviera ahí, pero él no estaba.

**ooooooOoooooo**

IKUTO POV

Me quede pensando ¿Por qué rayos había ido a ese lugar? Es que acaso no me había resignado a cargar con esta maldición siempre, digo una que otra vez quise volver a ser humano pero ¿para qué? Mi familia piensa que estoy muerto, y la persona que yo más quise en este mundo…bueno prefiero no recordarlo, así que ¿Qué era lo que me quedaba? ¿Para qué volver a la normalidad?, esa maldita bruja destruyo mi vida y la vida de mi familia ya no había nada más que hacer…después de todo ¿Cómo encontrar al verdadero amor?

**ooooooOoooooo**

RIMA POV

Estaba molesta, tenía unas grandes ganas de llorar, ese tonto ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? No se supone que me amaba, como lo odio, pero también lo amo, camine por la ciudad completamente sola, estaba lloviendo, me senté en unas bancas del parque, estuve ahí hasta que sentí que el agua había dejado de caer, me pregunte si ya había dejado de llover, alce mi vista para verificar y me encontré con una mirada ámbar _( n/a:creo que ese es el color de ojos de Nagihiko, pero si alguien sabe mejor, de favor díganme) _que me miraba con preocupación.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto con preocupación y yo negué con la cabeza, estaba cansada de decirle a todos que todo estaba bien.

-no-unas lágrimas salieron de mis mejillas, y Nagihiko me abrazo.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto y yo lo abrase aún más mientras me desahogaba todo lo que no había soltado en años.

-me acabo de pelear con mi novio-le dije mientras derramaba más lagrimas, él solo me abrazo más fuerte y me limpio las lagrimas.

-ese imbécil-dijo muy bajito, pero lo pude escuchar, no sé porque pero el abrazo de Nagihiko era realmente reconfortante y cómodo "debe ser hermoso poder dormir entre sus brazos" pensé y me sonroje ante mi pensamiento.

-gracias-le dije mientras me recargaba en su pecho, el simplemente sonrió.

-no hay de que, eres mi amiga, ¿te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?-me dijo y yo asentí, no puedo creer que antes nos odiábamos, bueno la vida es extraña y da muchas vueltas.

**ooooooOoooooo**

AMU POV

Termine mi tarea y me dispuse a dormir, pero antes observe la venta la deje a vierta por si Ikuto regresaba, mire a la ventana.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunte y en ese momento escuche un pequeño maullido atrás de mi.

-Miau-escuche y mire al suelo, Ikuto estaba atrás de mi ¿Cuándo entro?.

-regresaste-le dije feliz y lo alce en brazos-me alegro mucho de que estés bien-dije y el volvió a maullar-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte al ver que no me hablaba.

-miau-dijo y yo lo mire confundida.

-vamos, ya se tu secreto ¿Por qué no hablas?-le pregunte y el agacho me negó con la cabeza, como intentándome decir que no podía hablar.

-es por la maldición ¿no?-le pregunte y el asintió, me sentí triste, "debe de sufrir mucho" pensé con tristeza, pero yo lo ayudaría a romper esa maldición, no me importaba cuanto me costara, ¿pero cómo?, después de todo encontrar "el verdadero amor" no es nada fácil.

_Bueno hasta aquí este capi, se que esta corto pero, fue mi semana del estudiante y bueno entre fiesta y fiesta, no pude hacer mucho, bueno aquí vimos un poco del pasado de Ikuto, de a poco se irán revelando más cosas con respecto al pasado, y bueno en este capi también hubo un poco de Rimahiko, espero que les allá gustado._

_**Neko.16.-Blast**__**: **__lamento haberte hecho esperar pero es que realmente estaba muy ocupada, entre exámenes, tareas y semana del estudiante, no podía hacer mucho._

_**Angelzk**__** : **__Espero que este capítulo también te allá gustado ._

_**Izumi Miyu O.O**__**: **__Espero que este capi te allá gusta, me encanto tu comentario._

_**alice bezarius tsukiyomi**__**: **__no te preocupes, yop también me pongo hiperactiva con el chocolate, pero es mi adicción *¬*_

_**Milka2291**__** : **__sip Ikuto cayó en su juego XD, pero ahora las cosas se comenzaran a poner color de hormiga, ya que de a poco se comenzaran a revelar más cosas con respecto al pasado de Ikuto y la maldición._

_**Joshevisia-Chan**__**: **__Hola! Te explicare, cada vez que llega la hora en que Ikuto va tener un cambio comienza a brilla, sus cambios son de acuerdo a la luna, cuando hay luna nueva el no se transforma simplemente pude hablar, y no te preocupes no pienso abandonar este fic, de hecho no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fics, tal vez tarde en actualizarlos, pero es que bueno mi agenda muchas veces es muy ocupada XD, bueno no tanto, pero últimamente pasaron tantas cosas que no tuve tiempo, y bueno tuve unos cuantos problemillas por lo cual estuve triste y me inspiración se fue, pero ya regrese._


	6. Un simple gato que habla…

**Un simple gato que habla…**

AMU POV

¿Cómo termine enredada en todo este embrollo? Hasta hace unos días mi vida era completamente normal hasta que a mis padres se les ocurrió que nos fuéramos a vivir a otro lugar y termine en una ciudad con un montón de cosas extrañas, termine topándome un extraño gato el cual estaba herido, lo llevo a mi casa y descubro que el gato hablaba y por si fuera poco me entero de que el gato tenía una maldición, y justo hoy tenía que descubrir que este no solo era un simple gato que hablaba.

— ¡Quien rayos eres!—le grite completamente espantada.

—Un simple gato que habla…—

Mire a aquel chico que se encontraba en mi habitación tratando de asimilar la situación en la que ahora estaba ¡Por qué tenía que pasarme todo esto justo cuando creía que todo volvería a la normalidad! ...¡Rayos! y yo que pensaba que mi día había sido extraño.

**Flash Back**

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el maestro me hablaba, hasta que me pego un santo grítote que despertaría hasta a un oso en plena internación.

— ¡Señorita Hinamori salgase de mi clase!—me ordeno el profesor.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte aun aturdida.

— ¿Quiera que se lo repita?—pregunto evidentemente molesto, señalando la puerta.

Me levante de mi asiento y salí del aula de clases algo apenada, por lo que acababa de pasar y salí de la clase. Luego me fui a casa ya que era la última clase del día y era seguro que el maestro no me iba a dejar entrar.

—Esta noche es luna creciente—escuche murmurar a una persona.

—debemos poner las alarmas en las tiendas—dijo un hombre, pero no le tome mucha importancia, aunque no puedo negar que me pareció un poco extraño su comentario.

Después de eso decidí pasar a la biblioteca para buscar un poco de información, acerca de la maldición de Ikuto, pero cuando iba de camino a esta me tope con una chica que lloraba desconsoladamente, al verla no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por ella, y ya que mi torpe conciencia no me dejaba en paz, me acerque a ella.

—Disculpa ¿estás bien?—le pregunte y ella se seco las lagrimas.

—Si no es nada—dijo ella levantándose.

—Oye ¡espera!—la detuve en el momento en que vi que se iba—se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿segura que estas bien?—le insistí.

—Si no es nada—volvió a evadirme y a tratar de irse, no la detuve pero en ese momento llegaron Kuukai, Nagihiko y Rima.

—Amu te estábamos buscando—dijo Rima acercándose.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—pregunto Nagihiko—supe que el maestro te saco de su clase.

—eso de estar pensando en tu novio, ¿Cómo se llamaba?—dijo Kuukai y yo lo mire confundida— así Ikuto—dijo con una sonrisa picara y por alguna extraña razón me sonroje.

La chica que hace unos momentos había estado llorando se acerco a nosotros.

— ¿Cómo dijiste?—nos pregunto algo exaltada.

Todos le lanzaron miradas extrañadas ya que ninguno parecía conocer a la chica, a acepción de Kuukai que la miraba un poco sonrojado.

—oye ¿tú no eres la chica con la que choque el otro día?—pregunto y todos los miramos confundidos.

—Sí, si soy ella, ahora por favor te lo pido, repite lo que dijiste—le apresuro a Kuukai.

— ¿Que ella piensa en su novio?—pregunto algo (por no decir muy) confundido.

—no eso no, después.

— ¿Qué si tu eres la chica del otro día?

— ¡eso no!—dijo muy molesta.

— ¡ah! Si ¿te refieres a lo de su novio Ikuto?—dijo bromeando.

— ¡Sí!—la chica parecía desesperada.

—No es mi novio—aclare— es solo un gato que encontré herido y lo lleve a mi casa y lo cure—dije asiendo puchero.

—Ya veo—dijo decepcionada—gracias por repetirlo—dijo para después darse la vuelta lista para irse.

—Oye espera-la detuve—¿te parece si hablamos a solas?—le pregunte y todos me miraron extrañados.

—Está bien—para mi sorpresa acepto.

— ¿Qué es lo querías?—me pregunto cuando ya estábamos bastante lejos de todos.

—Dime, ¿tú has estado viviendo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo?—le pregunte y ella me miro sorprendida.

—si ¿por qué?—pregunto a lo que yo me encogí de hombros.

—Es que necesito saber sobre leyendas urbanas de este lugar, pero sobre todo de una en específico —le dije mientras tomaba camino a la biblioteca.

— ¿Leyendas?—pregunto extrañada.

—dime ¿sabes algo sobre maldiciones?—le pregunte y ella una vez más se sorprendió.

—algo, pero ¿esto es de lo que realmente querías hablar a solas conmigo?—pregunto, y yo suspire.

—No realmente—le fui sincera—lo que pasa es que te veías muy triste, no pretendo que me cuentas tus cosas privadas, pero aunque no te conozco quiero decirte que si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo aquí estoy—le dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno yo…—dudo unos momento—mi hermano—susurro—mi hermano esta perdido y mi madre está muy preocupada porque hace ya bastante tiempo que no sabemos de él—su voz sonaba un poco quebrada.

— ¿Hace cuanto desapareció?—le pregunte.

— ¿Eh?—se puso nerviosa cuando hice esa pregunta—b-bueno eso ya tiene tiempo, mi madre ya perdió las esperanzas y piensa que él esta muero al igual que mi padre, pero estoy segura de que él está vivo—me dijo con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Ya veo—le mostré una sonrisa—tu hermano debe estar bien ya verás que algún día lo volverás a ver—le animé— ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?—le pregunte y la chica asintió.

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca encontré varios libros que decían cosas de hechizos, leyendas y maldiciones. Busque en todos pero ninguno parecía decir algo interesante o que ayudara.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas con exactitud?—me pregunto aquella chica a la que aún no había preguntado su nombre.

—Pues un libro que hable sobre la leyenda de un gato y sobre cómo romper maldiciones y esas cosas—dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ahora comienzo a creer que es por eso que me cuesta hacer amigos.

—bueno aquí hay un libro de leyendas antiguas—me dijo dándome un libro raro, se veía bastante viejo y polvoso.

Sople un poco el polvo que lo adornaba y lo abrí con sumo cuidado ya que al ser tan viejo cavia la posibilidad de que se deshará. Encontré muchas, como leyendas antiguas, pero ninguna parecía decir algo que me interesará hasta que llegue una parte donde la hoja parecía haber sido arrancada, no le di importancia y seguí buscando hasta que llegue a la última página que tenía un texto que me llamo mucho la atención, este decía:

_Por muy fuertes que sean las maldiciones, todas tiene un antídoto y este es el amor puro y verdadero, todas las maldiciones o embrujos pueden ser rotos solo cuando se encuentra el amor verdadero._

Me quede pensando en este texto y recordé que Ikuto había dicho que la única manera de deshacerse de la maldición era cuando encontrara el amor verdadero. Era exactamente lo que decía el texto del libro, lo cerré y me dispuse a irme a casa.

— ¿Qué paso con tu hermano?—pregunte mientras aliamos de la biblioteca.

—hace mucho tiempo él desapareció, cuando éramos pequeños nuestro padre desapareció, después de eso mi hermano nos cuido a mi madre y a mí, pero conforme el tiempo paso fuimos creciendo y Ikuto comenzó a estar raro, desaparecía algunas veces, y cuando le preguntaba a donde iba nunca me contestaba, mi madre sufrió mucho con la desaparición de nuestro padre y perdió la cordura, así que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con mi hermano, y poco a poco era menos frecuente en nuestra casa hasta que un día desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, he oído personas que me han dicho que lo han visto corriendo en las calles de la ciudad por la noche, pero no es seguro—explicó con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho—dije con sinceridad, ella me miro.

—gracias por lo de hoy, tengo que regresar a casa—se marcho.

Me quede viendo como se alejaba, y por un momento pensé en Ikuto ¿cómo habrá sido su pasado? ¿Por qué razón tenía esa maldición? ¿Qué era Ikuto? Todas esas preguntas rondaron por mi mente y decidí volver también, Ikuto tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

Al llegar a casa, me di cuenta de mis padres habían salido, así que subí a mi habitación y ahí me encontré a Ikuto.

—Hola—lo salude, él me miro cómo dándome la bienvenida— ¿pasa algo?—le pregunte al ver su incesante mirada a la ventana, parecía querer salir— ¿a dónde piensas ir?-Ikuto maulló.

IKUTO POV

La noche pronto llegaría y tenía que irme de antes de que Amu descubriera quién soy—Miau—rayos detesto no poder hablar, tenía que salir pronto, antes de que la noche callera.

Recordé que esa noche sería luna creciente, tenía hasta medianoche para salir.

—Mira lo que encontré en la biblioteca—dijo con entusiasmo y puso un libro sobre la mesa. Me acerque para leer—habla sobre maldiciones y tal vez te pueda ayudar, aunque sinceramente no encontré mucho, tal vez tú puedas encontrar algo—me dijo y yo comencé, a leer en busca de algo, Amu me ayudaba a cambiar de pagina.

Las horas pasaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta de que eran las ¡11:56!, tenia exactamente 4 minutos para salir, comencé a golpearme contra el vidrio, pero me di cuenta de que si este se rompía haría ruido y eso despertaría a Amu que se había quedado dormida mientras me ayudaba, pronto entre en desesperación.

Busque la manera de escapar de la habitación, pero me di cuenta de que no había, repentinamente mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar y una energía de color azul obscuro brillo por todo el cuarto, el viento hizo volar las cortinas y el foco reventó, el ruido despertó a Amu que me miro asustada.

AMU POV

Desperté al escuchar un estruendo y al sentir un fuerte viento, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que un chico se encontraba en mi habitación, la luz estaba apagada pero sus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad, era de un azul zafiro.

— ¡Quien rayos eres!—le grite completamente espantada.

—Un simple gato que habla…—

Mire a aquel chico que se encontraba en mi habitación tratando de asimilar la situación en la que ahora estaba ¡Por qué tenía que pasarme todo esto justo cuando creía que todo volvería a la normalidad! ...¡Rayos! y yo que pensaba que mi día había sido extraño.

**Fin del Flash Back**

— ¡Aléjate de mí!—grite cuando él se me acerco— ¡no me toques!— le dije cuando trato de poner su mano en mi hombro.

—Cálmate—me ordeno y yo me quede pasmada, su voz me resulto familiar, la había oído antes en algún lado.

— ¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!—chille cuando con una de sus manos agarro mis dos manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza, trate de darle una patada en sus partes nobles pero él me detuvo fácilmente.

— ¿A caso no me reconoces?—Negué frenéticamente y coloco su mano que estaba libre en mi mejilla—Amu…—dijo mi nombre y sentí como si todo el mundo dejara de girar.

— ¿I-Ikuto?—Reconocí su voz.

—Te lo dije Amu, soy solo un simple gato que habla…—

* * *

_¡Al fin después de muchísimos años logre actualizar! Así es mis queridos lectores aún sigo con vida, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, no tengo excusas, este capi. Esta muy cotito lo sé, pero no tenía inspiración, de repente me quede en blanco y no sabía que escribir, tengo el trama bien pensado, pero por alguna extraña razón este capítulo no me salía, lo reescribí un montón de veces, hasta que por fin me quede con este, espero que les haya gustado._


	7. Los secretos que sabe la luna

**Los secretos que sabe la luna.**

AMU POV

Parpadeé confundida, sentía que estaba soñando, definitivamente esto debía ser un sueño, uno muy loco, muy pero muy loco, seguramente seguía dormida y estaba teniendo alucinaciones raras.

—Tiene que ser un sueño—susurre y el chico frente a mi me miro indiferente—no he dormido bien, eso es lo que pasa—dije sosteniéndome la cabeza—no eres real—el chico me miro algo confundido por mi comportamiento.

—¿Te parece que soy un sueño?—abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, su voz sonaba real.

—Pero que…—pronuncie en un hilo de voz—tu voz suena tan real—susurre volteando mi mirada cuidadosamente, temía que la visión desapareciera.

De repente cuando menos me lo esperaba el chico frente a mi sonrió y me beso en los labios, el simple rose causo una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo y no me pude mover, pero antes de que pudiera corresponder, la rabia se apodero por completo de mi. Lo aparte de mí dándole un fuerte empujón que casi lo tiro al piso.

—¡Pero qué rayos acabas de hacer!—espete completamente irritada—¡dime en este mismo instante quién eres!—grite a todo pulmón sin importarme que los demás estuvieran durmiendo.

—Pensé que creías que yo no era real, así que te acabo de demostrar que lo soy—su sonrisa orgullosa me molestaba en extremo.

Apreté fuertemente mis puños— ¿cómo entraste a mi cuarto? ¡Sí no te sales ahorita mismo juro que llamo a la policía!—lo amenace—a no ser que…—en ese momento comprendí que nada era un sueño, que realmente Ikuto, el gato que rescate era una persona.

— ¿a no ser que…?—pregunto de forma burlona.

—Exijo que me digas lo que pasa, gato Hentai—grite viéndolo desde la esquina de mi habitación. En donde me había acorralado.

—Primero tranquilízate Amu—pidió calmadamente, yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¡No hasta que me expliques las cosas!—chille alterada, todo era tan irracional.

—¡Amu basta!—me tomo de los brazos y forcejé, pero él era más fuerte que yo—te explicare todo, te lo prometo, pero por favor cálmate—me pidió y en esos momento me rendí, respire para calmarme y él me soltó de su agarre.

Ikuto se llevo una mano a su cabeza y se refregó los ojos sin cuidado alguno. Cuando él se abrió la boca, escuchamos un maullido proveniente de la ventana de la habitación y se arrimo. La abrió y sus ojos brillaron.

IKUTO POV

―Pasa, Yoru―Dije. Ese pequeño gatito de pelaje azulado, muy parecido a mi cabello, era el único que sabía todo de mí. Esa pequeña bola de pelos se había ganado toda mi confianza, pero no era algo que diría.

―Miau—El minino entro obedientemente y cuando vio a Amu en una esquina, enseguida se arrimo a saludarla. Parecía agradecido por lo que ella hizo por mí.

—Hola, Neko-chan —Saludo ella más tranquila, acariciando el lomo del gato.

—Su nombre es Yoru—dije en un susurro llamando atención de Amu que me regalo una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa.

—Es un nombre muy bonito—el aire se me fue por un momento, al verla hincada de esa manera acariciando al pequeño Yoru con esa sonrisa me recordó a…

—¿pasa algo? —interrumpió la voz de Yoru, pero para Amu no fue más que un simple maullido.

Negué con un pequeño gesto y me recargue en la pared tratando de olvidar todo mi pasado, algo que nadie sabía, excepto Yoru y tal vez la luna, que había sido testigo de la noche en que todas las cosas cambiaron para mi, a veces desearía tener alguien más a mi lado, a cualquier persona, pero no puedo porque sé muy bien que les terminaría haciendo daño.

Mi hermana nunca me perdonara por haberla abandonado todos estos años con mi madre, y lo mejor es que nadie sepa la verdad, solo yo, Utau sabe bien que yo estoy vivo, ella misma me ha visto, no es tonta, además es muy poderosa, pero nunca podría romper el hechizo que la bruja lanzo sobre mí, yo también tengo magia pero aun así no es suficiente, no sin...

Suspire molesto, mi hermana me molera a golpes cuando sepa la verdad, y estoy seguro que me reprenderá por haberme ido así, y me lo merezco pero no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase, no a ella, ya tuve suficiente con perder a…esa persona…y además, el poder de mi familia, no puedo permitir que esa maldita bruja se lo quede, no dejare que nadie lo tenga. Suficiente tiene con el mío propia como para quedarse con el de mi hermana.

—¿Pasa algo?— Esta vez fue la voz de Amu la que me interrumpió, con la misma pregunta que Yoru me había hecho.

Sonreí seductoramente—solo estaba pensando en que para ser una niña no estás tan plana—ágilmente esquive lo que me lanzo.

—¡Aléjate de mi Gato Hentai!—me reí para mis adentros y me di cuenta de que tal vez, tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a Amu la verdad, pero por el momento no quería hacerlo.

Me acerque a la ventana con cautela y la abrí, Amu me miro molesta, tal vez por mi comentario o por el hecho de que saldría sin darle explicaciones.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto en forma en reclamo.

—Regresare—fue todo lo que respondí y salte por la ventana alejándome del lugar.

Salté por los techos y el viento frio me dio escalofríos, algo dentro de mí se estaba quebrando, la frágil barrera que había puesto después de su muerte…me prometí que nunca debía amar a alguien más, nunca, y sin darme cuenta había llegado al cementerio, camine lentamente entre las lapidas y conocía el camino de memoria, mire a todos lados era fácil ver en la obscuridad en la noche, mi visión gatuna me ayudaba en eso, llegue al lugar que buscaba, mire detenidamente la tumba, la toque con delicadeza, algo dentro de mí se estrujo.

—Lo siento— susurre— pasara una eternidad y nunca dejare de quererte, por eso la maldición nunca se ira, yo ya no puedo amar a nadie más, lo siento…

********0********

AMU POV

Realmente no pude dormir en toda la noche. Aunque con todos mis intentos traté, no pude pegar ni un solo ojo. ¿La razón? El mitad gato y mitad humano que dormía a mi lado. Encima que llegaba tarde me hacia permanecer despierta. No quería darme la vuelta, ya que él estaba durmiendo allí, en mi cama. La verdad es que iba a obligarlo a dormir en el piso, pero en una distracción mía él se recostó en mi cama, quedando al instante profundamente dormido; o eso es lo que me pareció.

Había llegado justo cuando iba a dormir y cuando comencé a reclamarle, él me alego que tenía mucho sueño y así terminamos nosotros dos en la misma cama.

— Estoy cansada—Comente en un susurro mientras suspiraba con cansancio — 'Todo por culpa de este gato estúpido'- Pensé para mi mientras fruncía el ceño.

¡Por culpa de él no había dormido nada y ya estaba a punto de amanecer! Cansada de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, me di la vuelta, y al momento desee no haberlo hecho porque me tope con el rostro tranquilo de un dormido Ikuto.

Sentí que estaba en un sueño, era como ver a un ángel dormir. El muchacho poseía un rostro sin imperfecciones, unos labios que podían describirse como perfectos, un cabello tan sedoso a la vista de un color azul oscuro y unos ojos ocultos debajo de unos parpados que podrían compararse con los zafiros. Mi respiración se corto y me sentí como si flotara, lo analice una y otra vez, mi mano se movió por impulso y toque su mejilla tibia. Aparte mi mano de golpe como si fuese hierro ardiente, Ikuto se comenzó a mover y tuve miedo de que se hubiese despertado.

Separo los labios y dijo en un susurro lento—No me dejes…—me quede my quieta ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? —Alice…—y repentinamente sentí como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

******O******

El maestro hablaba y sentía que los ojos se me cerraban solos, el sueño me vencía, hace mucho que no sentía tanto sueño, y eso me molestaba, aunque no me sorprendía considerando que no había dormido en toda la maldita noche y todo por culpa del gato-hentai. Esta mañana justo después de que escuche a Ikuto susurrar ese nombre me di la vuelta tratando de dormir pero como no lo conseguí salte de la cama y me di un buen baño y después me cambie de ropa y salí directo a la escuela sin despedirme de nadie. No quería hablar con absolutamente nadie, de igual forma en estos momento Ikuto debió haber vuelto a ser un gato que no habla en absoluto.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos o eso me pareció a mí, pero solo fui consciente de todo hasta que una voz me hablo.

—Amu…—Fruncí el ceño que molesta voz—Amu despierta—gruñí.

—Cinco minutos más—Balbucee.

—¡Amu despierta! —El grito me sobresalto y termine dándome un sentón en el suelo.

—¡Auch! —Me queje sobándome el trasero—¿Qué rayos quieren? —rugí, odiaba mucho que me despertaran de esa forma, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Rima, Kuukai y Nagihiko me miraban preocupados.

—Las cases se acabaron te dormiste toda la mañana.

—Lo siento—me disculpe por gritar y por preocuparlos— es solo que anoche no dormí muy bien—me talle los ojos y bostece.

Rima me miro con una sonrisa divertida—¿Qué te entretuvo tanto?.

Trague con dificultad y pude adivinar que seguramente mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate— Eh…este…pues…ayer…—fruncí el ceño—nada importante.

—Pues no lo creo porque para estar despierta toda la noche—Las mejilla me ardieron y me mordí el labio.

Rima soltó una carcajada sonora —solo bromeaba—aleje cualquier pensamiento de mi mente.

—Si bueno, es hora de irnos—dije guardando mis cosas y prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

Mis amigos me siguieron, parecían preocupados, pero realmente era algo que nos les podía contar, porque a fin de cuentas el secreto no solo era mío, también era de Ikuto.

—Oye Amu—me llamo Kuukai, lo mire en señal de estarlo escuchando—¿nos has estado ocultando algo?

Me mordí el labio inferior —no—conteste rápido.

—Estas mintiendo—fruncí el ceño nuevamente, estaba nerviosa y lo habían notado—¿esto tiene que ver con el chico que has estado viendo?...

—Déjenla en paz—intervino Rima que era la única que sabía la verdad.

—no queremos molestarte Amu, es solo que entre nosotros no ha habido secretos y ahora nos ocultas cosas, no pretendemos que nos lo digas, pero sabes que si necesitas algo aquí vamos a estar ¿verdad? —les sonreí y le di un fuerte abraso.

—Gracias—les sonreí—Aún no estoy muy segura de que deban de saber, pero les prometo que les contare.

Todos salimos de la escuela y aunque me propusieron que fuera con ellos a comer algo, decidí que lo mejor era volver a casa, realmente no estaba de ánimos y aún estaba muy cansada.

NARRACIÓN NORMAL

Al llegar a su casa ignoro a todo el mundo y fue directo a su habitación en donde se encerró y se tiro en la cama mientras suspiraba cansada, se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba hecha, y su cuarto parecía perfectamente acomodado y que alguien había cambiado el foco que había explotado la noche anterior. Lo miro fijamente preguntándose ¿quién había hecho aquello?.

—Aún me siento cansada—susurro muy bajito, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la escuchara.

Se acomodo en su cama y recostó su cabeza en su almohada y un suave y sutil aroma la inundo, era casi imperceptible, suspiro disfrutando del aroma, una tonta sonrisa pareció en su rostro. Y entonces por un segundo sintió que Ikuto estaba junto de ella con su rostro sereno mientras dormía, de alguna forma parecía un ser perfecto, tanto que por un momento tuvo miedo de tocarlo y que se desvaneciera, se acomodo y toco su lado frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que no había nadie allí, solo estaba ella, sola en su cama. Suspiro con fuerza y se regaño mentalmente por pensar en aquello, ella no debería pensar en eso, Ikuto era solo alguien que por "buena samaritana" había intentado ayudar, pero ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo, si ella no sabía de maldiciones ni nada de eso?

—¿Qué me pasa? —se pregunto.

—Miau—La repentina sorpresa hizo que lanzara un pequeño gritito y saltara de la cama cayéndose.

—¡Ay!¡Eso dolió! —grito enojada y entonces vio al gato negro que estaba sentado en su cama, parecía mirarla con diversión—eso no es divertido—espeto sobándose el trasero, miro todo su cuarto y se acerco a la cama gateando— ¿tú hiciste todo esto? —pregunto señalando su cuarto, el gato la miro y salto sobre su regazo.

Amu miro más de cerca al gato que la miraba fijamente, se dio cuenta de que era muy ligero, su pelaje era negro más sin embargo de cerca y con la luz parecía de azul obscuro, ella sabía bien que el pelaje del gato era muy suave, y además la miraba con sus profundos ojos azul zafiro, y por un minuto creyó ver al muchacho que era y no al gato que estaba frente a ella en sé momento.

—Miua— maulló el minino y ella por un momento sintió que le dijo "¿qué tanto me estas mirando?"

—Esto es extraño—se recordó— ¿solo por las noches te conviertes en humano? —pregunto y el gato asintió—No sé cómo nos comunicaremos si no puedes hablar—suspiro frustrada, eso no ayudaba en nada.

Pero repentinamente el gato salto de su regazo a la computadora portátil que tenía en su escritorio y la predio con la maestría de un adolescente. A lo que ella confundida se pregunto cómo rayos aquel gato sabía encender una computadora. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al escritorio y comenzó a ver que el felino estaba escribiendo algo en Word en donde pudo leer un "esta es una forma".

—Sabes que no te puedo ayudar si no se toda la verdad acerca de la maldición ¿no? —Casi puro jurar que el gato la miraba con cierto rencor.

—"y tú sabes que nunca pedí tu ayuda ¿no?" —escribió y ella sintió que una rabia inmensa la recorría y cerro la computadora sobre la pata del gato que chillo al ser aplastada y salto hacia un lado, ella casi pudo jurar que le decía en un reclamo "¿por qué hiciste eso?" pero lo ignoro pensando que todo eso solo le estaba afectando el cerebro

—Eso es injusto, eres un mal agradecido, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ¿sabes qué? —la furia creció de ella como lava preparándose para salir de un volcán—tienes razón—comenzó a subir la voz—No dormí en toda la maldita noche por tu culpa y mis padres creen que estoy loca, así que… ¡basta! —Tomo una almohada y se la lanzo al gato—¡fuera de mi casa y de mi vida! —Exploto—¡ahora!.

Toda la frustración que había sentido, el desvelo de la noche anterior y el estrés, salieron a flote haciéndola decir cosas que reamente no pensaba, ni tampoco sentía, y así como dijo las cosas, al mismo tiempo se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ikuto ya no estaba, volteo la mirada a la ventana que estaba abierta.

—¡Espera! —Grito saliendo de su cuarto al balcón—Yo no…—se atraganto con las palaras, Ikuto ya no estaba ¿Cómo se podía mover tan rápido? —¡Maldita sea! —exclamo entrando nuevamente a su cuarto.

Se tiro en su cama y suspiro exasperada, mientras se decía "él volverá, siempre lo hace" solo esperaba que esta vez fuera cierto. Cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormida, pero el sueño no llego, ciertamente ya había dormido suficiente en la escuela.

********O********

IKUTO POV

Miraba el cielo despejado, la luna tan majestosa como siempre estaba sobre mi cabeza, Yoru a mi lado me veía preocupado pero yo no decía nada, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, ni tampoco quería hacer nada, aún no era media noche, por lo que aun no me convertía en un humano.

—¿Ikuto? —Escuche susurrar a Yoru—¿esas enojado con Amu?-nya —no dije nada, solo cerré los ojos y me acosté sobre mis patas.

—No—susurre— pero no puedo involucrar a nadie más en esto, no quiero que le pase algo—desvié la vista buscando algo con que distraerme.

—Pero…—Se quedo callado.

Mire directamente a la luna, ya casi era media noche, todo en la ciudad había cambiado, el mundo había cambiado, pero el cielo no lo había hecho, mucho menos la luna y eso de cierto modo era reconfortante, la luna era a única que guardaba mi secretos.

Ciertamente no estaba enojado con Amu, ella tenía razón en grítame, sabía bien que se había arrepentido, la escuche maldecir cuando no me vio, pero no puedo meterla en mis problemas, no puede acabar de la misma forma en que acabo Alice, no lo puedo permitir, prefiero que me odie y que ese a salvo, a que trate de ayudarme y todo se vaya al garete o peor aún, que ella termine en una fría tumba como Alice.

********O********

AMU POV

Temblé levemente al sentir el frio entrar por mi ventana, me arrope aun más y me di la vuelta para tratar de encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero no lo logre, el sueño aun no llegaba a mí, lo extraño era que aunque estaba cansada no lograba conciliar el sueño. Suspire frustrada me quite las sabanas de encima, me senté en la cama y mire fijamente la ventana, busque un suéter y me lo coloque, salí a paso lento al balcón, necesitaba aire fresco.

Lo que le había dicho a Ikuto eran cosas injustas, aún no entendía porque estaba tan molesta, me había estado sintiendo así desde que lo escuche susurrar aquel nombre, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, tal vez porque él no me quería contar nada, y ciertamente se muy poco de él, pero él tenía razón, nunca pidió mi ayuda yo quise ayudarlo sin considerar si él quería romper con esa maldición, yo no debía sacar especulaciones sin saber la verdad.

No entendía que me pasaba, me sentía extraña, apenas ayer había conocido la verdad sobre el "gato parlanchín" y había tenido ganas de que saliera de mi vida, y ahora simplemente me sentía preocupada de que él no volviera.

Cerró mis ojos y recordé el rostro sereno del Ikuto al dormir, pero lo más importante, recordé sus labios sobre los míos y no pude evitar sentir las mejillas sonrojadas. Sentía que tenía que ir a buscarlo, realmente lo sentía, tenía que pedirle disculpas y si después de eso él me decía que estaba bien con su vida yo lo dejaría en paz y nunca lo volvería a buscar. Pero tenía la esperanza de aunque sea ambos pudiésemos ser amigos durante mucho, mucho tiempo, porque lo único que quería era que Ikuto me tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarme toda la verdad.

Tome mi ropa y me cambie, luego salí de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, ya casi era media noche, por lo que para mí sería más fácil encontrarlo porque sería un humano, corrí hasta el parque en donde lo busque en todos lados y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era media noche y vi un brillo cercano a donde yo estaba, corrí pero antes de que llegara ahí lo vi…

— ¿tu?...

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Y mil disculpas por el retraso! Pero pff, tengo mil cosas en mente, porque estoy en último semestre de prepa y bueno, estoy a punto de entrar a la Universidad, sin contar que aun estoy reprobada en química (aún la debo porque no la pase a la primera), y mi vida solo es: escuela-curso de ingreso a Universidad-tareas-dormir un rato- clases de química- exámenes , etc, y he ampliado mi campo social, ahora tengo más amigos y salgo un poco más seguido además claro de que ahora tengo novio y de la misma forma salgo con él y todo eso me quita mucho tiempo. _

_Mi hermoso teclado murió, y ahora tengo uno de repuesto, pero no sirve del todo, así que me cuesta mucho escribir con el. :'c. Aún así mil gracias a los que me dejaron su hermosísimo Review._

_**Vv-saya-vV**__mis más sinceros agradecimientos por ayudarme con este capítulo, la verdad me ayudaste demasiado, la verdad no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti, porque me ayudo a escribir parte del este capítulo, la verdad te adoro *_* mil y un gracias._

_Sin más espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, que me dejen sus comentarios, diciéndome qué tal les pareció y además les diré que el siguiente capítulo será "Confianza y celos"._


End file.
